


午夜电影

by xxmm98



Category: King&Prince
Genre: 1/24, M/M, 原创抹布, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxmm98/pseuds/xxmm98
Summary: 午夜电影放映厅的奇妙事件（
Relationships: Mob/Hirano Sho
Kudos: 4





	午夜电影

**Author's Note:**

> 雷  
> 注意避雷

深夜的电影院中连屏幕上的灯泡发出的光都无精打采的。白鸟百无聊赖地翻了翻手中只有简单几页的电影宣传册，满目肉色的封面尺度颇大，但翻过去就只剩些枯燥烂俗的情节简介和人物介绍。可他还是一个字不落地读了过去，以此来打发更加无趣的开场前的时间。

这家偏僻的成人影院只有两间小规模放映厅，他坐在其中灯光较暗的一间的倒数第二排中间的位置上，准备用低廉的电影票钱在这度过整个夜晚，明日清晨乘第一班电车回家。他喜欢这个即能将屏幕尽收眼底，又能观察前排客人的绝佳位置，捕捉其他人生中同样平庸的一角使他多少得以麻痹自己。不过现在除了他之外，只有一个年轻的学生样子的男生坐在与他隔了三排座位的斜右方，上下抖着腿，一副局促不安地等待电影开始的样子。他转而去猜测男生的生活背景和来到此处的过程来继续消磨时间。

电影终于开始了。一开始的镜头便对准女主角半露在低胸装外的白嫩胸部，之后又很快转到她行走时扭动的臀部，像是急不可耐地在向观众声明这是一部色情电影。他调整了一下姿势，将手搭在座椅两边的扶手处，后脑勺贴上靠背的线条，微垂着眼看着女主角一系列毫无生活感而显得做作的换装动作。

途中，他察觉到有人靠近。不是因为过道的白色灯光穿过被悄悄打开的后门洒在了他的视野中，而是因为悬浮在液体中满满的冰块相互碰撞，“卡沙卡沙”，一声一声代替了极力克制的脚步声。

他转过头，一个正低着腰、小步踏上铺满红色静音地毯的过道的人闯入他的视线。

电影中女主角答应了突然冒出来的男主角的约会，两人乘车行驶在视野开阔的田野中。室外的光线与先前场景中幽暗的室内不同，变成那种能将白色衬衫上的褶皱都全数抹平，使一切都变得透明的明媚阳光。

明澈的阳光穿透屏幕，越过昏暗的放映厅，荡漾在那人的眼中。当那双眼睛向他的位置转动时，那盈聚在眼眶中的光亮一瞬旋转流动，最终消散在黑暗的转场中。

像是注意到了他的打量，那人不好意思地咧嘴笑笑，不再往下走，而是直接停在那一层的台阶，放下最靠近过道边缘的坐垫坐了下来。那就在倒数第二排，距离白鸟只有七八个座位。

他把随意地挂在一边肩膀上的黑色帆布包取下放到脚边，杯装可乐被轻轻插进饮料槽，红色的包装纸上像流汗般挂着融化的水滴，其中几滴沾上他圆润的指腹，随即被揉碎在掌心。

等他抬头时，影片正好演到黄色片段。男女主在人脚腕高的绿草的包围中相拥着躺在粉白色格子餐布上忘我地接吻。他皱了皱脸，可能是对这公共的空间中飘荡的情色气氛还不甚习惯，表情有些尴尬地移开视线，悄悄往四下望了望。

白鸟猛地拐了弯的视线闪避不及，又和他碰上。目光交汇仅仅一刻，像烫人似的马上被两人切断。

白鸟深呼口气，脑袋抵住椅背不动，直直地望着前方。女主角的红唇和不断挺动的青黑性器占据了整个荧幕，两排座位前的男生已经开始呼吸紊乱起来。两片软肉在挤压下变形，透着红润，仿佛像散发着清香的橘瓣似的可以挤出水来。那场景落在白鸟眼里竟和身侧那人形状饱满的嘴唇重合起来，让他的喉咙有些干涩起来，不自觉地咽了咽口水。

白鸟为自己失去掌控的念头无奈地勾起嘴角笑了笑，悄悄转动起眼珠，透过微微遮挡住眼侧的刘海缝隙斜睨过去。白光映在那人脸上，将他的轮廓分明的侧脸涂抹得像石膏雕塑一般。可石膏像那样坚毅的表情离他相去甚远。他像望着黑板上解不开的难题似的有些神情呆滞，松软的下唇被含入挟在齿间来回碾磨，等被松开弹出时便覆上了一层水光，仿佛熟透的石榴。目光焦点外的事物都逐渐模糊，恍惚间白鸟奇异地感觉背景中的嗯嗯啊啊和吞吐的水声好像都来自他的唇瓣间。不知何时升腾起的热气于白鸟的皮肤下开始胡乱地横窜。

收回视线，白鸟扯了扯自己的黑色西装裤，企图掩饰自己开始苏醒的性器，喃喃自语，慌乱地不知向谁解释起来。但稍作思考后又觉得这动作没什么道理，在这影厅里勃起可能是再正常不过的事了。只是被撩起性欲的原因让人有些难以启齿。对一个初次在午夜影院遇到的、大概率是性向正常的男性产生了性方面的冲动实在不像他的风格。大概是受了氛围的影响吧。这片子虽然剧情俗套，演员的表演乏善可陈，但配乐却难得不错，毕竟很多黄色影片为了追求现实感都舍弃了配乐，只在效果音上做文章。但白鸟却喜欢这被认为破坏了真实感的配乐，很多事情其实因为具象的幻想的色彩和助澜才撩动人的情感。

就像此时的白鸟和与他相距七个坐席的陌生人一样。荧幕上交合的男女，肌肤相触的索索声和愉悦的呻吟都像来到初春的雪般融化在纯澈的溪水一样缓缓流淌的音乐中。他们在黑暗与光亮，现实与幻想的间隙中共享着同一份体验。等场灯亮起，观众散去，他体内燃起的冲动也许就会像被解开的魔法一般消失得无影无踪。可是现在一切都笼罩在可能与暧昧的灰色中。这么想着，白鸟抛去累赘的理智，开始享受聆听欲望在体内弹奏的叙事诗。

如果两人相遇在被苍翠田埂包围的乡下，如洗的蓝天下他们的肉体会彼此重叠交缠，被阳光照得透明。注脚中皮肤微微发烫的温度，游走的肢体留下的摩挲触感，鼻间氤氲的气息和湿润的青草味道，他都细细品味。

他最终不得不起身离开，因为在他相距不远的幻想对象的面前自慰的举动让他莫名生出粘稠的愧疚感。

可当他回到影院时，他鬼使神差地被牵引着走了一边那人走过的路线。他站在过道、双手发抖，但厚起脸皮在这空荡的空间中选择了紧邻那人旁边的座位重新坐下。那人像是吃了一惊，睁着圆圆的眼睛偷偷瞄向他。

他不知道自己哪来的勇气，这样又能带来什么不同，但他还是被胸口涌动的欲望怂恿着这么做了。影院隐约飘荡的焦味被身旁清爽的果香覆盖了，他小心翼翼地将这香气吸入鼻中，不愿引起身边人的诧异。

他的双手紧张地在褪色发白的牛仔裤上来回搓动，激烈的呻吟包裹着这个他们共同存在的空间，他从眼角瞥见那人跟随着音效起伏的胸口，咽下一口泛酸的口水，伸出小指蹭了蹭近在咫尺的膝盖。

可却没有得到任何反应。他沮丧地将手撤回自己的膝头。

可就在男女主共迎高潮的当口，他的手背被一团温热的覆上，惊得他和影片中的人同步惊呼出声，不过他的声音完全被磅礴的音量盖过。但对接下来的触摸，他只能死命抿紧嘴，才能克制住自己不要失态地反客为主、掩过电影，引来稀稀落落几个观众的注目礼。

邻座那人的手越过隔档落在了他的裤裆上，意外娇小的手带着小心的试探，像偶然吹来、好心为他拂去灰尘的一阵微风似的，五指指端轻轻隔着布料刮过鼓起的裆部便要收回。他的性器在裤中充血跳动，冲动之下，猛地抓住了那只过界的手腕。有力的腕子在他手心中大幅抖动一下，几乎要强行的撤回，他死死将其圈住，欲图阻止其退缩之意。

他用另一只空着的手拉下自己的拉链，匆忙掏出半勃的阴茎，塞入那只肉乎乎的手心中。他的余光瞥见那人从刚才开始一直执拗地扭过头，他只能看见一只泛红的耳尖，而他握住的手掌像被贴上来的不知名物体的惊人温度又吓了一跳，但却很快平静下来，像一下被抽脱了力气，手指蜷曲着僵硬地滞在半空中犹豫不决。他只好将其一把拉过，用自己的两只手包住、贴合肉棒来回磨蹭。透明的前液打湿了柔软的手心，在大屏幕微弱的荧光下，他看见这正被他使用的手上覆着象牙白光泽的哑光，手背横过具有男子气的凸起的青筋，映着辉光小巧秀气的脸浮现在他脑海中，这些矛盾与反差无疑在为他小腹中的一团闷热添柴加火。

他配合着背景溶成一片的喘息声、闭眼享受幻想与现实交织的官能体验。性器上的温软触感一会成为邻座撇过一旁的姣好脸蛋的，一会变成那双饱满柔嫩的双唇，或是宽松运动裤也无法遮挡曲线的臀部，他在想象中发散手中的线索，尽情糟蹋这个半是矜持半是放荡的漂亮陌生人。

他深陷在多变的想象世界，甚至没有察觉到一丝现实的变化。

“叫我紫耀。”

脑海中的人开了口，却是他自己也意料外的沙哑嗓音，过了几秒才察觉到这声音的重量对轻飘飘的幻想来说也太过真实了。他打开被汗水黏住的眼睛，发现他想象中的对象正趴在他的双腿间，背对着光源，那黑白分明的眼仁多了一抹灰影，荡着奇妙的涟漪。

“叫我紫耀，好吗？”形状诱人的粉嫩双唇变换着形状，但他屏着呼吸，脑海中的幻想碎片如同冲突的蜂群碰撞、融合又再生，拼凑出无数个几秒钟之后的可能性，嘈杂得他什么都无法听到、感受到。他只是怔怔地望着跟前的人，几次后才得以模仿着嘴唇的形状呆愣地吐出那个音节：“SHO。”

紫耀低眼羞赧地笑了，仿佛如愿得到了期许已久的礼物。而那礼物好像只是经由他手，不是由他送出，因为紫耀垂下眼帘，眼中的情绪空白了几秒。他想，那几秒间，他应该是不存在于这世界上的。

没等他多想，回过神来的紫耀便分开双唇，将他乱糟糟的肉棒顶端含入口中。他难以抑制地满足低哼一声。敏感的龟头不仅被湿热的口腔包裹，灵活的软舌还转变着角度挑开头顶上的缝隙，舌尖见势往里钻去，不断小幅甩动，给予顶端狂风暴雨般的刺激。他的性器迅速地硬了起来，胀大的体积把努力将其容纳的嘴唇撑得变形，嘴角也染上微红。

而紫耀却对此不甚在意，厚唇收拢卷去生腥的液体，舔了舔泛着淫糜光泽的双唇，抬脸望向他时，竟是一派天真的模样。

“可以多叫些我的名字吗？”沙哑的声音熔在他先前体验过的温热口腔中，化成一片黏腻。

他不知为何紧张得脑门流汗，像是个生锈的机器人，呆板地吐出那个字。可这对紫耀却也足够满意了。

精巧的小脸重新凑上他的性器，这次却在他的双腿间沉得极深。他舒叹出声，不住连声呼唤起紫耀的名字。仿佛被次挑起情欲开关，紫耀还吞着肉棒，仍忘情地回应，含糊不清，不知是谁的名字。阴毛扎刺上紫耀的脸颊，浅红的血丝应激浮现。性器顶端戳上柔软的喉肉，激动的搏动膨胀、吐出前液，紫耀被这些异物呛得不住干呕，而收紧的喉咙口又给予更深一层刺激，促使液体汨汨流出，最后不得不先将失控的肉棒吐出，在“啵”的清晰声响后，捂着嘴将头扭到一旁咳嗽。

在这间隙，他睁眼垂视缩成一团的紫耀，忽地感到整个世界都焕然一新，破旧烦闷的影院内都好似吹气清新的凉风来。转动眼珠打量眼前这全新的世界时，他蓦然瞧见右下角的男人正鬼鬼祟祟地扭着头向他们的方向窥视。

此时紫耀已经重新将阴茎纳入口中，用稍显细长的舌头托住沉甸的重量，顺着柱身的沟壑左右摆动，时而辅以纵向舔弄，微张的双唇扬起配合着细细吞吐，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

他眯眼盯了一会不时投来视线试探的偷窥者，若无其事地将目光重新移回荧幕，不打算提醒身前卖力吞吐的紫耀。索然无味的情爱动作戏在眼前继续，而他们也变成一出色情戏正被人观看。

他像吐出串串泡泡的好胜螃蟹般不加掩饰地喘息着，享受那伪装成嫌恶的目光中掩藏不住的艳羡，决心要上演一场肉欲好戏。

他抽出早已硬的发痛的赤红性器，扶着肩膀捞起地上疑惑的紫耀，随后翻身一转，将其压在身下。

“等等…不要！”当裤子与内裤被一道剥下时，紫耀推开他紧紧压上的胸口，低声阻止。

但他知道这不是认真的反抗，于是便把这当成闷骚的欲拒还迎照单全收。裤管被褪至膝盖之上，紫耀的膝盖内侧被握着高高举起、向胸口折叠，露出晃眼的两条肉实的白嫩大腿，如同令人垂涎欲滴的虾球般，因羞耻而全身泛红的身体被迫蜷曲成一团，可怜巴巴地嵌在椅背下端。他拿着湿漉漉的肉棒挤入丰满浑圆的臀瓣，在隐秘的穴口来回打圈。等抗拒的力气软了下去，便一口气长驱直入。

紫耀发出一声绵长颤抖的呻吟，脱力地在影院座椅中沉得更深了。他趁机将凌乱的裤子从一条腿拽下，推开膝盖，挂在两边的把手上。双腿大开的羞耻姿势使紫耀脸庞添浮起一层潮红，下意识尴尬地伸出舌尖舔舐下唇，但在任何拒绝成形之前，他就开始了深入浅出的抽插，搅起急促的细碎呻吟，伸出手软软地垂了下来。影院座椅被顶动得闷声痛哼，可这声响却和他背后的灼人视线一并只是让他在兴奋旋涡中被卷得愈发晕头转向。他的双手中盈着绵实的肉浪，汎洒的荧幕灯光中、闪着珐琅般变幻的透明光彩的双目在他身下被情欲冲刷激起层层白沫，他像捧着圣杯，在湿热的肉穴中携取荣光。

肉体的拍打声被濡湿，颤抖爬上了喘息的末梢，汗湿的碎发贴在唇边，忘情失神的紫耀似浑身蒸腾撩惹却缥缈的烟雾。在迷蒙一片中，他看见紫耀向他伸出双臂，将他的脖颈揽近，唇瓣在他的耳廓上摩挲，沙哑的声音染上浅微隐忍的哭腔、呢喃着他从没听过的名字。

猝然被现实击了一棍，他突兀地意识到，他捧在怀中的美丽圣杯也不过是谁的寻常酒盅。

而不同于他忽然倍感无味的大脑，他的身体却完全被生理冲动所掌控，由上往下飞速抽刺几下后，粘稠的精液便猛烈喷发，冲刷上不住抽搐的肉壁。他侧过头望了望，他的观众早已迅速撤开视线，正装作若无其事地欣赏电影，头也不低地悄悄用手帕擦拭处理手掌中的白浊液体。

他又转回头，看了看身下歪斜瘫软在座椅上眼神放空、神情淡漠的紫耀。他的阴茎还在那一塌糊涂的泥泞后穴中蠢动，但放荡地向他打开这具肉体的主人却好似又回到他无法攀摘的高峰之上，好像刚才的剧情都是他一人的幻想。

紫耀向他扬了杨嘴角，可他却无法将此视为一个笑容，因为他在其中找不到任何他想要的内容和意味。紫耀十分体贴地先为他整理起衣物，将他的性器塞回裤裆后、拉好拉链后，才坐正了身体，开始收拾起自己。从抚整好衬衫褶皱的胸前抬起头，紫耀缩了缩腿、向他眨眨眼，像在提示他占据了过多空间。

他感到就像个入戏过深的傻瓜，在供庸人消遣的午夜场电影散场后仍不愿离场，企图将片中人物的人生占为己有、无限延续下去。

他闪身坐回邻座，使劲揉了揉脸，绝望地领悟到，无法活在自己的人生中，他或许永远都只能是别人电影里的小配角。

场灯亮起，他该离场了。


End file.
